Together We Stand (Episode RR) Chapter 1
Brittany's POV I watched in horror as several Team Rainbow Rocket members started to appear and take over the President's mansion, where Lillie and I were taking refuge. Lillie was starting to become anxious, so I tried to do my best to comfort her, and make her understand that I was here and nothing was going to happen to her. Unfortunately, President Lusamine was rendered unconscious from the effects of the UB neurotoxins, and was completely helpless. What was worse was that neither Lillie nor myself could save her, as we were trapped inside her mansion as it was being overtaken, and both of us knew that we were next... To my surprise, the President looked peaceful as she slept, though it was a hard sight to see for both Lillie and myself. Several Aether Foundation employees formed a protective ring around her unconscious body, in an effort to keep a solid barrier between Ms. Lusamine and Team Rainbow Rocket, but they knew that they weren't going down without a serious fight. As much as I wanted to desperately step in and fight alongside my co-workers, I couldn't just leave Lillie alone by herself, as she could potentially be the next target. Unfortunately, despite their best efforts to protect Lusamine, Team Rainbow Rocket got the upper hand and succeeded in taking her captive..However, it did spare the President from having to witness everything she knew and loved becoming corrupted by an evil organization from Arceus-knows-where, and potentially seeing the same fate happen to her own daughter. I held Lillie close to me, as she was now in hysterics. To make matters worse, several Rainbow Rocket members had converged on the room we were in, which just so happned to be Lillie's childhood room. I motioned for her to hide, but it was too late: they had found us, and they wouldn't take no for an answer. "Well if it isn't the daughter of that Lusamine chick," ''one of them said. ''"I bet you're just like your mother: thinking you're all tough, but that you're actually weak on the inside!" As I didn't want Lillie to get hurt, I immediately moved to stand in front of her. It wasn't worth it to see someone so innocent get caught up in a serious matter, and besides, as an employee of her mother, it was my duty to ensure her safety at all costs. "She must really care about her though," ''another member cautioned. ''"It's shocking that Lusamine would have a staff member on standby to keep an eye on her child, but lacks several to watch over her own self!" "Do not question the President," ''I said in a rather serious tone. ''"I will use whatever means necessary to ensure that her daughter is safe. If you think I'm lying to you, I am most definitely not." At this point, Lillie was starting to become anxious, and held onto me tight. I knew it was useless to resist, as I couldn't stand against them myself. However, I was tasked with looking after Lillie, and my main objective was getting her away from Team RR before saving her mother. I took her hand in mine and together we made a run for the exit. Several Team RR members tried to block our escape, but I simply pushed past them. I didn't look back, as it would be extremely difficult for both myself and Miss Lillie, and we didn't stop until we reached the main floor of Aether Paradise. Fortunately, Team RR was only occupying the president's mansion as of the moment, so Lillie would be safe for now. My next task was to find my supervisor, Maria Wicke, so we could make plans to rescue Lusamine. However, we had to make sure Lillie was safe, so we asked Professor Kukui's wife, Selena Burnet, to take her in until the situation was resolved. Naturally, it was hard to have to explain the situation to her, but I knew it was all for the best. "Miss Lillie, I'm really sorry you have to go through all this, but you're not going to be alone," ''I told her, holding her close. ''" I know you want to stay here and save your mother, but I can't risk you getting hurt. Miss Selena Burnet has agreed to let you stay with her until the situation is diffused." "I-I understand, Miss Brittany," ''she said through her tears. ''"I really hope she will be okay. Please do whatever you can to save her." My girlfriend, Santanna, came over and put her hand on Lillie's shoulder.She and Lillie were already close with each other, due to Santanna being part of Lusamine's security detail for 3 years now. I could sense that she was already tense, since she had failed to save the president, but she had this sheer determination inside of her to keep Lillie safe, no matter what the cost would be.